


Fog Out My Daylight, Torture My Nights

by jusrecht



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never said, ‘the temptation to my lust’."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog Out My Daylight, Torture My Nights

With her arms crossed, she stands before a tall, narrow window, the dusk streaming about her in hues of gold and red. To his eyes, she looks the marble statue of a heathen goddess—cold, beautiful, forbidden, utterly beyond his reach.

When a teardrop glides down her white cheek, Merlin thinks himself bewitched.

.

He wakes up to Gaius’s pounding at the door, the morning light cruel and sharp in his eyes.

 

–

 

With her head tilted slightly to one side, she stands in a shower of golden rain, the wetness soaking her green dress just so. The curves and paleness it bares arrest his eyes, stroking his stirring passion with soft butterfly touches that whisper and tease.

When her eyes find his, Merlin’s breath catches.

.

He wakes up to the warning bells’ strident peals, the weave of her magic turning the tide of battle against him.

 

–

 

With her back turned to him, she stands in the centre of the glade, the redness of her cloak stark against their mute surrounding. The silvery moonlight gives shine to the long cascade of her hair and he finds himself drawing closer, yearning heavy in his chest.

When she turns around, Merlin sees that she wears nothing but a dark smile that beckons.

.

He wakes up to a pair of golden, shrewd eyes and certain discomfort between his thighs. The dragon is silent, his judgment reserved though not entirely concealed.

“Is it her spell?” Merlin asks after a few deep breaths have cooled him. “Or is it just my mind’s trick?”

“Both are equally dangerous, don’t you think?”

He feels bitter accusations rise in his throat, threatening to suffocate him. “You never said ‘the temptation to my lust’.”

The uncanny eyes are quick to nail him with displeasure. “It is your own failing, young warlock, not destiny’s script—although yes, very unfortunate, given your circumstances.”

“ _Unfortunate_? It’s a disaster!”

“One you must weather on your own, I’m afraid,” the dragon says mildly, and Merlin wishes he could abandon kindness for once and wreak enough havoc in this world which has made him what he is.

 

–

 

She lies with the curves of her body pressed against his front, her legs firm about his hips. He tries not to think how she feels around him as her lips trace the shell of his ears, the ghost of her breath warm, caressing.

 _“You see, Merlin, this is why the witch always wins.”_


End file.
